


You can take everything I have

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma does not deal well with fighting with Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take everything I have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney).



> This happened bc of Cortney and her MV and Olivia Noelle's "Skyscraper"

Fuma’s POV

I had no idea how it had happened. We had had a long day doing rehearsals and sure, maybe we had all not slept enough and were overworked, especially Kento who kept trying to write an essay between instructions of choreographs and stylists and the management chasing after us, but technically, everything had still been fine, and only an hour ago, we had still bonded over bullying Marius and laughed together.

Only now, Kento and I were shouting at each other, and I was not even sure what had started it, what exactly it was that I had said that had ticked him off, but suddenly, he had just burst, and I, never being good at keeping silent when I needed to, had reciprocated in the same manner. 

“What is your fucking problem?!” I called, balling my hands into fists as I tried hard to stay as far away from Kento as physically possible, which was on the other side of our shared hotel room as Kento angrily rummaged through his bag.

“I don’t have a problem!” Kento yelled. “I am perfectly fine, just leave me in peace, for gods sake!”

“Yeah, and this is why you are screaming, because you are _perfectly fine_!” I snapped, and Kento rolled his eyes as he turned and walked into the bathroom. “Just tell me what I have done!”

“Not everything in this world is about you!” Kento’s voice was slightly muffled through the wall between us, but he was still shouting loud enough for me to hear it clearly. “Even if you like to think it is!”

“So you want to tell me I am self-centered?!” I demanded, taking fast steps until I was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at Kento as he was rubbing lotion onto his face in unusually harsh motions. “Well, I am sorry for thinking I’d be important enough for you to talk to me, since I am just _your fucking boyfriend_!”

“Stop overdramatizing everything!” Kento snapped. 

“Why, because that’s your job?!” I challenged. 

Kento let out a loud groan, snatching the tube of lotion and pushing past me to get out of the bathroom. 

“Gosh, Kento, will you look at me?!” I yelled. “I am not letting you ignore me, damnit!”

“What, when you are in a bad mood, you are allowed to shut me out and snap at me as much as you want, but when I do it, you have a problem with it?!” Kento shouted, turning in his movements to meet me head on. “That’s pretty hypocritical, Fuma!”

His words hit me harder than I had expected them to, and for a moment, I lost my track of thoughts. Kento was not done yet, though, his voice rising as he took a few steps closer to continue: “Shall I remind you how often _you_ refused to talk to me?! How you took _months_ of shutting me out while I did not have a fucking clue what was going on with you?!”

“That’s not fair!” I called, and it really wasn’t, because back then we had not been together yet, and he knew very well that my issues back then had had to do with my unresolved feelings for him. 

“Oh, so when you are doing it it is, but when I do it-”

“Stop talking, I swear!” I called, and now it was me pushing past him because I could not stand looking at him right now.

“I thought you wanted to talk?!” Kento demanded. “So let’s fucking talk!”

“I can’t talk to you when you are like this!” I shouted, forcing himself to look out of the window, but due to the darkness outside I could still see Kento’s reflection in them. “You are being irrational!”

“I am just saying the truth and you can’t hear it because you can’t deal with criticism!” Kento returned, and it hit me like a slap. 

“Nice to know that’s what you think of me” I said drily, because suddenly, I had no strength to scream left inside of me. 

“See, you’re doing it again!” Kento called. “This is why I always keep my mouth shut, but you wanted me to _fucking talk_ , so-”

“If I am so horrible, then why are you even with me?!” I demanded, and I knew that I was pushing it far with this, but guilt-tripping Kento usually worked, so it was a reflex of me. 

Tonight was different, though, because Kento’s only reply was: “Yeah, I wonder why.”

I found it hard to breathe after that, and Kento cursed under his breath before turning around and grabbing his jacket.

“I need some fresh air” he announced, and only a moment later, the door was opened and slammed shut again. 

I just stood there for a while, frozen and my mind spinning, my jaw set against the annoying stinging in my eyes. 

There was a shy knock on the door, and for an irrational moment, I thought it was Kento, so I whirled around and opened it, only to find Marius on the other side. 

“Are you okay?” Marius asked carefully, watching my face fall in disappointment. “We heard screaming and-”

“I’m fine. Leave me alone” I murmured, immediately shutting the door back into his face and leaning against it. 

Kento had been right, I did not like talking to people when I felt shitty. I hated for them to see me weak. And that often included even Kento, no matter how much I trusted him. Everything he had said had been right, technically. Maybe I really had no right to blame Kento for being aggressive.

But on the other hand, it was not like Kento to be like this. Kento never searched a confrontation, rather becoming quiet than loud once something was wrong, and I had no idea how to deal with it when he was behaving like this. Like _me._

I sank down the wooden door until I cowered on the floor, losing the fight against my own tears. Maybe I was really pushing Kento too hard. Maybe he was really sick of me now. Maybe he did not want this relationship anymore. 

I typically reacted to rejection with rage, but the thought of being rejected by Kento almost tore me apart from the inside. Kento had always been different, special in a way that I had refused to understand at first, but now, after months of being happily in love, I could not deny anymore that Kento had a power over me that no one had ever had before. 

He could break me apart and make me crumble with his bare words, and in the end still make me want to apologize so he would stay by my side. I was not used to feeling this vulnerable, this dependent. No one had ever made me feel this way, and I did not know what to do as I stayed crawled in on myself on the floor, wishing, despite his words and our earlier fighting, that he would just come back and hug me close. 

When the door really opened, though, I had not counted on it, and it hit me right in the head, making me whine at myself without thinking. 

“Fuma?” I heard Kento’s confused voice as he tried to peek through the small slit of the door. “Why are you sitting on the floor? What-”

“Nothing” I said quickly, making a face at how croaked my voice sounded and quickly rubbing at my cheeks before getting up and hastily retreating further into the room, eager on hiding my tear stained face. 

I heard Kento close the door behind himself softly as I busied myself with my bag, not even sure what I was searching for, and from how silent Kento was I could tell that he was watching me.

“Fuma?” he asked quietly, careful now, and I did not trust my voice to answer. The tears were still hanging on my eyelids and I bit my lip hard to keep them unspilled. “Are you okay?”

I nodded hastily, but then Kento was right behind me, and I took a shaky breath. 

“I am sorry for earlier” he murmured. “I am tired and stressed and - Fuma?” 

Kento’s hand found my shoulder, gently but decidedly turning me until he could catch a glimpse of my face. I still stared straight ahead, not looking at him, but my sight was blurred with the tears I tried to hold back, and of course Kento saw them. He knew me far too well not to. 

“ _Fuma!”_ he gasped, stepping closer to me in tinge of panic, but I pulled back automatically, not wanting him to see me like this, not wanting _anyone_ to see me like this. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to, I-”

“I’m-” I started, gesturing for the bathroom as an excuse to get away from Kento, but he would not have any of it, his fingers closing around my wrist to keep me in place.

“What did we say about pulling away and not talking earlier?!” he hissed, making me fall silent. “I can’t look into your head, as much as I would like to be able to sometimes!”

“Same here” I brought out, voice cracked and weak, and I took a frustrated breath. 

“I am sorry for yelling” Kento said quietly, much calmer now. “It did not really have anything to do with you. You were just _there_.”

“Me too” I murmured, barely bringing out the words from the way my throat was closing up. “I just- don’t break up with me!”

The words had slipped before I could even comprehend it, and I clasped my mouth shut quickly, catching the way Kento was gaping at me.

“I was never planning to” Kento said slowly, watching my face. “Is that really what you’ve been thinking?”

I felt silly and now I wanted to flee even more, but Kento was still holding me in place, and then, he was all in my personal space, and his free hand came up to my cheek, making me look at him. 

“As if I would break up with you over something so silly” Kento murmured. “I doubt I could even survive without you. You are my Fumatan, damnit.”

I wanted to snort but somehow it came out as a sob, and then, Kento was hugging me close, and I could not help but bury my face in his neck as the tears finally spilled.

Kento did not say anything, though, just stroking my back soothingly as he waited for me to calm down, and when I finally looked up again, I had a headache and and felt heavy and tired. 

Kento cupped my cheeks with both hands, catching my eyes and smiling tentatively. 

“I am really sorry” Kento repeated. “I did not mean to make you cry.”

“Can we please never mention that again?” I murmured, and the corners of Kento’s mouth twitched.

“But I like to know that I can make you cry” Kento teased. “It tells me that you love me, even if you are all shy about voicing it to me.”

“Shut up” I hissed, but there was no strength to it, and Kento shut me up with his lips on mine. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, soothing in a way more effective than his hug and his words, and I melted into it as I let Kento nibble on my lower lip and sift his fingers through my hair. 

When we finally parted again, Kento tugged me towards my bed, letting himself fall onto it with a sight. 

“I am so tired” he whined, rolling onto his side and burying his face in my pillow. “Hold me.”

I snorted, but gently tugged the blanket out from under him and cutting the light before crawling close to him, sighing when I stretched out against his back and sneaked one arm around his waist. 

Kento’s body was warm and his breathing even and he was smelling of his shampoo and it was so normal and comfortable that it almost hurt after our fight earlier, but in a good way, a sweet ache that I could only express by pulling him closer. 

Kento hummed, finding my hand and entwining our fingers, squeezing. 

“I love you” he whispered, and even though I usually danced around saying it, I could not help but inhaling the scent of his hair deeply before breathing, barely audible: “I love you, too.”

Kento squeezed my hand again, and I thought sleepily that, even if being vulnerable and dependent like this sucked sometimes, I had given my heart into the hands of the very best person, and I would never demand it back. 


End file.
